


A is for Angle; Bharata

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bharata finally understands the need to view things from every angle to get the complete picture.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 4





	A is for Angle; Bharata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



“You want me to FORGIVE her?” Bharata stares at his elder brother in horror. “Forgive HER? The woman I am ashamed to call my mother?”

“ _Our_ mother, Bharata, not yours alone,” Rama corrects him softly.

“That’s impossible,” Bharata mutters. “I hate her… I despise her. I don’t even speak to her!”

Rama says nothing but smiles at him, and all of a sudden, Bharata understands.

He understands that he has wronged his mother by literally abandoning her at a time she needed him most.

He understands the immense pain of a mother forsaken by the very son she had intended to pamper, albeit by unfair means.

He understands the need to view things from every angle to get the complete picture.

“Forgive me, Mother,” he finds himself whisper, and Rama smiles in approval.


End file.
